vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuki Kurogiri
Summary Satsuki Kurogiri, also known as Godword May Day, is a magus who appears in Garden of Sinners: Oblivion Recording. He is a legendary magus, being the youngest to ever obtain the rank of master, and the only one of his time to master Unified Language. The only other person to do so would later be Dust of Osiris. When he was young, he was abducted by Eldritch Faeries, who took away his ability to properly recognize his memories as his own, and erased all memories from prior to that point. He cannot view himself, he can only view how other people view him, an attempt to construct a self-image from their experiences. He essentially became like a machine, who would not act on his own desire, only those of others. However, in practice, he wonders the globe as a teacher, bringing forth the memories of others from the Oblivion Record, hoping to find someone who remembers who he was before. After his time at Atlas, he fully mastered his Unified Language, and was granted a Sealing Designation by the Mages Association due to his extraordinary skill and rarity of his craft. While he was avoiding detection from his protectors, Souren Araya requested his help in his plans for Shiki. He agreed, and set up a plan to awaken Shiki's forgotten memories. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B, possibly 10-A Name: Satsuki Kurogiri (Real/Original name unknown), Godword May Day, "Book of False Gods", "Master of Babel: Unified Language Master" Origin: Kara no Kyoukai Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Magus, Unified Language User, Master of Babel Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Unified Language makes his commands impossible to disobey, and he was able to read Shiki's thoughts), Magecraft, Memory Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (He can command his targets to not see him as an enemy, and then they will lose all malice towards him. He removed Shiki's will to perform specific actions, even before he completed the command for her not to do it), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict Blindness, Sleep, and Paralysis with various commands), likely Power Nullification (Can command the abilities of others not to function, such as when he made it so Shiki's mystic eyes wouldn't work, although she could somewhat resist it due to their mutual connection to the root), Invisibility (Can command targets to not be able to see him), Resistance Negation, Soul Manipulation, limited Void Manipulation (His voice resonates with Akasha), limited Conceptual Manipulation (He can speak to a person's Origin, the conceptual foundation of a person), Resistance to Magic (All Magus have basic resistance to magical effect), Death Manipulation (When Shiki observed him with her mystic eyes, he was stated to be be incredibly close to death, closer than anyone she had ever seen, yet he is able to remain active despite this. In addition, he should be able to somewhat resist the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception in the same way that Shiki can resist his Unified Language, due to them both having a connection to The Root), and Mind Manipulation (It is implied Unified Language users are naturally immune to the language's effects. In addition, he should have a greater resistance to it than Shiki) Attack Potency: At least Human level, possibly Athlete level (Displayed decent athletics during his fight with Shiki, although he never physically attacked). Unified Language ignores durability. Speed: At least Normal Human, likely Athletic Human, with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Was able to dodge attacks from Ryougi Shiki) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Human Class, possibly Athlete Class Durability: At least Human level, possibly Athlete level Stamina: Athletic Human. Range: Unknown (His words resonate with The Root, which exist beyond all creation). Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Very High, possibly Genius (He was the youngest mage to ever reach the rank of master, and his unique skills as a mage qualified him for a sealing designation). Weaknesses: He cannot remember his own past as his own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unified Language: The primeval language of humanity, and the only one of its time. Before God divided humanity after the incident at the tower of Babel, humanity spoke a single language, which was directly connected to The Root. Those who speak this language do not speak to man or beast, but to the soul and very foundation of a person, their Origin. The very statements of their words become Truth; Anyone who hears the words are forced to obey, as to deny their words is to deny the very structure of reality, and to reject one's own existence. It is the ultimate form of hypnotism. His commands have even been shown to take effect before he finishes saying them, or says them at all. His words resonate with Akasha, The Spiral or Origin itself, and can have it channel his will. He can draw on information from the Akashic Record pertaining to a person subconsciously, granting him the ability to regain information that has been completely lost or forgotten. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Memory Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Magic Resistant Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Wizards Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kara no Kyōkai